Faery Racism and Mud Pools
by JRavenTheFangirl
Summary: Squire's Tale one-shots dumping ground NOT attempting to copy Feste the Fool. I just like the idea. Please don't think that I think I'm as good/better than him/her, cause I'm so completely NOT. Newest chapter: #7, What If #1: Knightly Things. Enjoy, future Ravens and Ravenlings! J
1. Chapter 1

**((Update: 4/12/14, 8:57AM)) A/N: hey guys, J here! I figured out you can put A/Ns like this… this is my second day on (on an account, anyway) so cut me some slack. :) So, I might make this into a dumping ground for one-shots. Like Feste the Fool, I know, but it's a good idea. I'm not copying her (or he) at ALL. She's/He's just my favorite fanfiction writer and I like his/her ideas. I just finished another one-shot that I started a few days ago, and I'm thinking about posting it as chapter two. Just a heads up. So… bye! J**

**Chapter 1: Faery Racism and Mud Pools**

**Chapter 2: Dancing**

**Chapter 3: The Second Half**

**Chapter 4: The Pot and the Pacifist**

**Chapter 5: The Dare of Guingalet I**

**Chapter 6: The Dare of Guingalet II**

**Chapter 7: What If #1: Knightly Things**

Faery Racism and Mud Pools

"You know, if you hadn't saved my life about 1000 times, I'd really hate you right now."

That was the first thing Gawain said to his squire when they had looked around their part of the forest and realized they didn't recognize a thing. Terence had wanted to see his father, Ganscotter, who just happened to be Ganscotter the Enchanter of Avalon, making Terence the Duke of Avalon. Avalon, also known as The Other World. He usually went alone for business, but this time he happened to bring Gawain along.

Terence sighed. He was standing still while his knight was wandering around the area. "I'm still getting used to this 'traveling between worlds' thing… We were only there for not even five minutes, though, at least the day couldn't have changed."

Gawain just rolled his eyes. "Well figure it out soon… I have to be back by morning for a meeting with Arthur and the other Knights of the Round Table."

"Oh yeah…" Terence chuckled nervously. "I forgot about that…"

Gawain whipped his head around to look at him bemusedly. Terence grinned. "What's up with you today, Terence?" he laughed. "Your brain's been stolen." Terence shrugged. The knight turned back around to look out into the forest deeper. "Well… what do your faery senses tell you?"

Terence laughed. "_Excuse me_?"

"Your faery senses! Doesn't your kind have some sort of… knowledge of the woods or something?"

"In Avalon, maybe, but not here."

"Fine."

"And doesn't _your _kind have a system of telling which direction is which from the stars?"

"My kind is your kind too, you know," Gawain grinned. "At least halfway."

Terence rolled his eyes. "Point taken. Then again, you're part faery too. Maybe not as much as me… But they do, don't they?"

"Yes. But it's _cloudy_, just in case your not-a-brain hasn't noticed yet."

Terence looked up and, indeed, saw nothing but darkness. "Point taken… again."

"Then let's go…" he took a guess and pointed to one side of the forest, "that way."

The two walked in that direction, hoping they'd find something they recognized that could lead them to Camelot. But they found no such thing. Gawain glared daggers at Terence whenever he could, so, naturally, there was no friendly conversation like they usually had. After a while, they both started to slow down and get tired.

"It really helps that Guingalet isn't here," the knight sighed sarcastically. "Really."

"Sorry," the squire mumbled. "I thought that I could get us back near Camelot so we wouldn't need him…"

"Faeries are way too confident."

"That's racist."

Gawain burst out laughing. "_Racist_?!"

"Yes, racist!" Terence exclaimed. They both stopped walking to face each other. "You shouldn't stereotype us!" Gawain was still laughing. "So, for the last time, we don't have wings, we aren't puny and the size of a flower petal, and we don't jump around and sing 'la la la'!" He sang the three la-s mockingly happily, bobbing his head from side to side and skipping in place.

"But you just did," Gawain grinned. Terence just glared at him. "And can't you fly your tiny little body up to see where Camelot is?"

"Shut up."

"GROW YOUR WINGS, TERENCE!"

"SHUT UP!" He started to run to Gawain to, most likely, get his revenge, and it ended up a chase. Both of them ran as fast as they could, trying to avoid smacking into trees. Gawain would look back about half of the time to make sure Terence was still running after him. As he looked, he saw the squire's bared teeth turn into a playful grin.

And so the two friends chased after each other through the forest for a long while. After somewhere around five minutes, they both got tired, and their knees became weak. As they neared the end of their dash, Gawain looked forward just barely in time to see a mud pool ahead. He screeched to a halt immediately, but it was too abrupt for Terence.

Terence tried to stop before he hit Gawain, but couldn't and smashed into him, flinging them both into the mud pool. They landed, lying down beside each other, their faces turning red from all their laughing. Every single inch of their clothes were splattered with mud, but this just made it that much more funny.

Finally they stopped, and Gawain sat up and looked ahead to see Camelot in the distance. He gasped, and shook Terence's arm for him to sit up as well. "Look! There's Camelot!"

Terence rose and nodded. "Good…" He grinned even wider at his knight. "Didn't I tell you?"

"I suppose you did. Good job, little faery!" Gawain patted his head like a dog.

"Yeah, whatever, well guess who's going to explain the mud to Arthur?"

"Why do _I_ have to?! This is _your _fault!"

He groaned. "Fine…"

"And guess who's going to clean this _up?_"

"Why do _I _have to?!" Terence exclaimed.

"Because you're my squire, that's why!"

He paused for a second before realizing that he was right. "I hate you."

"I doubt it." Gawain laughed, stood up, and started to walk off and leave Terence to follow. Then the two headed as fast as they could to the king's castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing

**A/N: yup, I decided to put this as chapter two. Not really a chapter two, but this is another one-shot I finished a while ago. I edited it and had my friend read it too, but I'll edit it if you find a mistake or I like your suggestion. Cause I only skimmed it because I'm very lazy. Please follow, favorite, comment, compliment, critique, love, hate, etc. I love all my Ravenlings and Ravens (followers and favorite fanfiction authors, as seen in my profile). I'm not allowed to private message or respond to comments yet by the rules of , but I will as soon as humanly possible. Cause I love you all (even though I think I have only one follower). But I'll have more… I hope. Also, I posted an Artemis Fowl fanfic. It's ArtemisxHolly, if you like that couple. Just a one-shot, because I love writing those. So if you read Artemis Fowl, check that out. SPOILERS FOR BOOK 6, kay? But anyway, back to this story, enjoy! No spoilers. A mention of Dinaden, but nothing big. Just the entertainment of embarrassing Gawain and Tor. Enjoy! :) J**

Dancing

"Bored, milord?" Terence asked this while standing beside his knight in the courtyard of King Arthur's castle. A fiddler was playing a beautiful melody in the middle of the right side of the area. People- mostly knights but some ladies such as Guinevere were present as well- were dressed moderately casually and chatting. All except for Gawain, who was standing off to the side with his squire.

He nodded. "Yes, indeed, Terence. The music is very nice, but there should be another form of entertainment."

"Such as?"

"Hm…" he thought aloud, "a magic trick or two, a royal jester, that is, if Arthur has one, which I don't think he does." He sighed, and then chuckled. "If Dinaden wasn't on that month long quest, he'd solve this in no time at all."

Terence laughed. "That's true… he's always been the quirky, comic relief."

"Indeed."

"Well," he said after a second, "why don't you _create _some?"

Gawain looked at him in surprise. "Hm?"

Terence just shrugged, looking back away to the middle of the courtyard. "Just a suggestion. Maybe you have an idea for a magic trick." He grinned.

"I'm not a jester," he laughed.

"Of course not, milord." Terence paused, grinning more. "You're a fool."

Gawain shot him a look of disbelief mixed with amusement. He sputtered out a laugh. "_You're_ the one looking like a fool, smiling like that!" he exclaimed. Both he and Terence laughed for a minute, but when they calmed down a bit, Gawain said, "Well, I _do _have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

He just shrugged. "You'll see." He leaned off the wall, looked around for a second or two, then started to walk towards Sir Tor. He was talking with Sir Kai and the two of them turned to the other knight as he arrived. Some words that Terence couldn't hear were exchanged. Tor smiled and nodded, then said something to Kai, who also nodded.

After shaking hands with Tor, Gawain walked back to his curious squire and Kai headed over to Arthur. "What happened?" the boy asked.

"Entertainment happened."

"If I could please have your attention for a short moment, ladies and gentleman!" Arthur called out to everyone. When everyone had turned to him, he continued. "Sir Kai has just informed me that Sir Gawain and Sir Tor, both Knights of the Round Table as you surely know, have agreed to a sword fight." Murmurs went around, but most sounded excited. "It is friendly, of course, so no blood will be shed. Purely for your entertainment." The king smiled to the seneschal and the knight, then turned away and cued everyone to continue talking.

Terence turned to Gawain and raised his eyebrows. "A sword fight, eh?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. People seem to like those. Now, let's go get my armor." So the two walked away to their chambers.

Minutes later, they returned with the armor on Gawain and Galantine in his hand. Tor was ready as well, on the opposite side of the courtyard from him. Everybody saw this as the beginning to the fight, and cleared a way in the middle for them.

Gawain turned to face down to Terence, and smiled. The squire smiled back. "Well, good luck, then."

"I will refrain from saying 'I don't need it' and say thank you."

He grinned. "And I will refrain from saying 'don't be a cocky moron assuming you won't lose' and say you're welcome, milord."

Gawain chuckled, still staring at Terence, who was glowing. Then the knight rolled his eyes. "Cheeky little thing, aren't you?"

"I don't change, do I?"

"Not at all."

Gawain and Tor walked up so they were a few feet away, and shook hands, smiling friendly. "Good luck," Tor whispered.

"You too."

They pressed their backs together, and took five steps in opposite directions. Everything and everyone was dead silent in suspense. After five paces, they turned on their heels and touched the tips of their swords together.

Then, with everyone on the edges of their seats, Arthur yelled out, "Begin!"

The fiddler started a very exciting piece, just as Gawain raised his sword up to swing at Tor's helm, Tor blocked it and pushed it away, giving him an opportunity to aim and try to hit Gawain in his side. Gawain barely dodged it, tossing his sword to his other hand.

As they went on, both the fight and the music got more stimulating. And though both were trying very hard, Terence and probably lots of the other knights and Guinevere could tell that Gawain was taking it a bit easy on him. After all, Gawain was obviously the better fighter if you saw his battles with Lancelot compared to Tor's battles with Ywain or someone else of that level. But Tor and Gawain were good friends and they enjoyed practicing with each other, so they dragged it out. This was also because the longer the fight, the more the audience enjoyed it.

Soon, though, the two knights' serious attitude faded. They started to attack and move with the notes of the music. And, since there were many abrupt stops, they stood still, frozen completely into their spots when the music paused. They were both smiling like fools, trying so hard not to laugh at how ridiculously _stupid _they looked! But nobody else held it in.

Everyone, including the king- _especially _the king, was roaring with laughter. Eventually, Gawain and Tor were too. When they had quieted down just a bit, and that was only when the competitors stopped, they were able to hear Tor talk.

"So…" he grinned, sheathing his sword as Gawain did the same, "who won?"

Gawain shrugged. "Well, who was the better dancer?" People started to yell out either Tor or Gawain's name. It was hard to tell, but it sounded about half and half. Then Gawain smiled more. "Okay then. I know how this can be settled." He spun his head around to Terence. "Terence! Fetch me a hat!"

The squire was very confused. "Um… yes, milord." All the people's eyes followed him as he scouted the room for some sort of hat. A knight finally walked up to him and handed him a brown leather hat. Terence bowed, then gave it to Gawain. He nodded thanks and faced Tor.

"I challenge you…" he threw down the hat, "to a dance off!"

Again, everyone erupted with laughter, and Tor picked it up, grinning. "And I accept your challenge."

"Does this mean they must dance with each other?" Terence murmured. But, randomly, the room had gotten quiet and _everyone _had heard him. Gawain turned and glared at his squire. "Well, _you _challenged him." After chuckling, Terence's face flushed and he looked down. Gawain sighed. Then the boy started smiling widely, and laughing more. Gawain faced Tor again and jabbed his thumb in Terence's direction behind him.

"Cheeky little thing, isn't he?"

Tor laughed and nodded. "So… do we?"

Gawain shrugged. "We can." He turned to the viewers. "Would you like to see us dance together?" Everyone cheered them on. Especially Arthur, who was whooping with glee and excitement. Of course he'd like to see two _male _knights of his _Round Table _dance! Who wouldn't? Even the thought was incredibly hysterical.

Gawain and Tor looked back at each other, blushed a tin bit out of embarrassment, and awkwardly stepped closer. "For your benefit, I will be the girl," Tor said. Chuckles went around the room.

"Yes, thank you, Tor," Gawain grinned. He paused. "A fitting role." More laughter.

Tor rolled his eyes. "You'll rue that." So Tor slowly set his hands on Gawain's shoulders, and, to avoid any more possible awkwardness than there already was, Gawain placed his hands on Tor's upper arm and _not at any cost _on his waist. "_Nope,_" he murmured.

Everyone heard this and began to laugh again. The two knights turned redder. Terence was possibly enjoying this the most; he'd never forget this. It was a shame Dinaden wasn't there to see it. He'd write so many songs about it that'd travel _all _over to different kingdoms about the two knights that started off sword fighting but ended up dancing like a couple on their wedding night.

Gawain clenched his teeth. "My back's turned, Terence, but I know you're smiling." The squire's laugh came out muffled, and he tried pouting, but failed in not looking fake or stupid while doing it.

The fiddler, to Gawain and Tor's horror, started to play a slow tune. It was quite peaceful, unlike the dancers at that moment. "So…" Tor murmured, avoiding eye contact, how exactly are we going to see who's the better dancer?"

"Well, let's make the dance harder for each other. Whoever messes up more loses."

"Fair enough."

"I'll begin, then." Gawain shot out an inch or two immediately after, taking one of Tor's wrists and his and hinting for him to spin under. Face flushed more than ever before, Tor twirled under. But he got his revenge and dipped Gawain down to see if he was able to stay off the ground but still look elegant.

This was usually done by a girl, though- being dipped- and Gawain just barely caught himself when his foot almost slipped. Quickly he returned to being upright, and they moved simply for a while. Now the competition between them and the elaborate planning of their next move overcame the awkwardness. They were now, to the surprise of the audience, close to being comfortable with their positions.

Gawain began the next move. One side separated from his partner so they were angled 180 degrees, holding on with one hand. Gawain spun Tor into him, his arm keeping him in, back against stomach.

"Well this is a first," Gawain mumbled to him. As fast as they could, they separated, trying to ignore the comical reactions from the people watching.

The song was nearing to an end, and both knights knew it. They began trying as hard as they could to mess each other up, and their dance got faster and faster. There was lots of spinning and switching sides, but finally, one of them found a way to win.

Tor whipped Gawain away to the 180 degrees they were at, but made it shorter than usual and pulled him back in after only half a second, dipping him down. It was too soon for Gawain and he slipped, falling on his back onto the dance floor. The music finished with an accent on the string at that exact moment.

The viewers hooted with laughter and applauded. Tor bowed triumphantly as if he'd just won a tournament. Gawain was still on the ground, but grinning and laughing as well like the good sport he was. After all, it was nothing dishonorable to lose a dancing fight to another male knight. Maybe dishonorable to _win, _and just to compete, but not to lose.

Tor held out a hand to him, and he took it and stood up next to him. Everyone started to dance to a new song that the fiddler started to play, and Terence started to walk to his knight, smiling. "Very nice dancing, milord," he said. "Apparently you can dance with _anyone._"

Gawain half-glared at him and turned red. "Shut up…" he mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Half

**A/N: This made me depressed… it's really sad. It has references from Merlin (the awesomest TV show on the planet) but you'll still get it if you only read the Squire's Tale. Most SQT, so that's why I didn't put this in the Merlin section or crossover. And yes, I know, Merlin stayed longer than just a day when Terence arrived, but I put it really close because I thought it made a better story. And just as a btw, Feste the Fool did something like this too, but it was a bit different. Same concept, so I'm just going to mention that this was originally her/his idea. I just decided to make a second version. I'M NOT STEALING EVERYTHING FROM HIM/HER, I PROMISE. As usual, comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. Enjoy, Ravenlings and Ravens! (even though I don't have any) :) J**

**PLEASE review! I want to hear what you think. Please!**

The Second Half

Merlin swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and gripped the doorknob to the room. He didn't want to do this, but it was time. The dragon had told him so, and he felt it in his gut. He'd seen proof; the prophecy was inevitably going to proceed. And his part of it was over.

He entered the room, and found Arthur staring out the window. He was surprised at first and turned around to see who it was, but relaxed immediately when he saw his servant.

"Hello, Merlin," he smiled warmly. "What is it?"

Merlin wasn't nearly as relaxed as him. He was almost trembling with nervousness. "Arthur… I have something to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

Merlin licked his lips and got it all out as fast as he could. "I'm sorry but I'm leaving Camelot."

Arthur's smile faltered and he tipped his head to the side. "Oh… alright… why? And for how long?"

"For… forever."

He could _feel _Arthur's heart break. His eyes lost most of their light, and the tears were already coming to the surface. His jaw shook as he whispered, "But… why?"

"I haven't seen my family for over 20 years. I'm homesick, and sick of the pressure of Camelot."

"I-I can lighten it for you! You don't have to be my servant if it's too much, and you know you're free to visit your family anytime you want! Just, please… stay."

Merlin shook his head and stepped forward. "No… I lied. That's not it. It's… the prophecy. My half was to protect Camelot long enough for you to become king and much more after that. But now… someone is going to do that for me. There are two halves, Arthur. I am one, and he is the next."

"Merlin, no one can replace you." A tear fell down his cheek. Merlin was on the edge of crying, too.

"Someone can," he assured. "And he arrived here yesterday. He'll be the guardian of Camelot for countless years to come. Your kingdom will be safe."

"B-But that's not what I'm worried about!" he cried. "I need you here… even if Camelot doesn't."

Merlin threw his arms around Arthur, hugging him fiercely. Arthur returned it, and they held each other, sobbing softly, for a time period they couldn't keep track of. Then Merlin loosened his grip just a bit, leaning in to Arthur's ear and whispering, "Dream of me, Arthur."

Then Arthur was touching nobody. He'd disappeared. The king fell to his knees, not even trying to stop the waterfalls coming from his eyes. A minute passed, and there was a knock at his door. Arthur shot up to his feet, turning around to shield his expression.

"Come in," he said, voice cracking still.

A boy with brown hair swept to the side walked in. Freckles were under his eyes, and he looked young. 14, maybe. Arthur couldn't see this, though; his head was turned.

"Who is it?" the king questioned.

"Terence, sire," the boy answered. "Sir Gawain's squire."

"Ah, yes," he nodded. "What do you need?"

Terence hesitated. "Your servant, Merlin, sent me." Arthur's head whipped around instantly, and the squire gasped quietly when he saw his wrecked face. "Sire… what happened…?"

"What did Merlin say?"

"Your eyes-"

"Tell me, what did he say?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"He told me to tell you that I am the second half… I'm not sure what this means, though." Arthur's eyes widened with realization, but Terence remained clueless. "Sire… if I may ask… what does this mean?"

Arthur's jaw trembled, and he walked in front of the squire. "It means…" he took a deep breath, thinking over his words before he said them, "you're important, Terence. Stay in Camelot."

He looked up at his king confusedly, but nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, sire…"

"And will you protect this kingdom with your life?"

"Yes."

Arthur smiled, just when he thought he'd never smile again. "Then you shall be the second half."


	4. Chapter 4: The Pot and the Pacifist

**A/N: heh heh, okay, so this is… weird. Random. I had so much extra time in English class today and I had book 9 of SQT and I started reading Lancelot parts. Then I thought about the Lance/Gawain relationship and decided: HEY! How about I make a fanfic about a fight between them? And… here we are now. I still can't believe I finished this in that amount of time! But anyway… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. Review please! I beg you! Even people who don't have an account can review! If you don't… GAWAIN WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! (That's not a bad thing) Well anyway… enjoy! :) J**

The Pot and the Pacifist

Terence stepped into the dining hall.

"What's with all the yelling, milo-?"

He hadn't even finished his sentence when a flying metal pan zoomed across the room and knocked Terence in the head. It fell to the floor, and he squealed in pain and held the top of his skull.

"What in the name of Merlin was that for?!" he cried.

From across the room, Gawain, face flushed red in most likely anger, pointed his finger at the knight a few meters away, Lancelot.

"Good Gog, Terence! It took you long enough! This idiotic ass is trying to put scorn on my honor!"

Terence sighed in exasperation, touching his knuckles to his head. "I swear, it's like you're tattling to your mother sometimes," he whispered to himself. Then he spoke again but louder. "You're drunk, aren't you, milord?"

"Drunk?! Bah- rubbish! You're missing my words, lad!"

"Fine, fine," the squire groaned. "How did he 'put scorn on your honor'?"

Instead of his master, it was Dinaden, sitting next to Tor, who spoke next. "Lancelot accused him of treason against Arthur." He was grinning so widely he was blushing, as if he'd never seen anything more hilarious.

"How?"

"By having an affair with Guinevere," Tor responded. He was calmer than Dinaden at that moment.

"Gawain replied by saying that only one moron could do that," Dinaden giggled.

"Then he tried to throw a pot at me!" Gawain exclaimed.

"So it was _you_ who hit me with that pot!" Terence yelled, looking at the brown haired knight. The pain stung more when he mentioned it.

Lancelot swallowed nervously. "N-Not intentionally!"

Again, the squire sighed. "Moving on- why would you convict milord of that? He'd never!"

"Right!" Gawain agreed. "Then again, that's what people said about Lancelot..."

"Shut your mouth or I shall throw another pot at you!"

"What, and miss again?!"

"I didn't miss you; you moved!"

"Is there a difference?"

"I believe so!"

"Good Gog, you two, shut up!" Terence yelled.

And with that, the argument ended abruptly. All four knights- Tor and Dinaden included- stared at him with jaws hanging open. Never before had they seen a squire tell two knights to shut up. Especially when one was his master and the other was Lancelot.

And it was just like Dinaden to break the silence.

He put the tips of his fingers to his open mouth and, sassily, whispered, "Oohhhh guuurl!"

Tor barely muffled his laugh.

Terence did his best to ignore them. "I apologize, milord; Lancelot. But the argument had to be stopped."

Gawain exhaled. "I, reluctantly, agree with you. Though I envy Lance with all my heart, I do respect him at the same time." He paused. "Slightly." Another pause. "So it's unfortunate that he started it."

"Fine, fine, I started it!" Lancelot yelled. Soon, though, he calmed down. "I figured- or just hoped, really- that I wasn't the only one here that sinned against the king. Gawain is a loyal knight."

The loyal knight smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Lance."

"You're welcome."

Dinaden grinned and hopped over to Terence. "What a pacifist you are!"

Gawain chuckled. "Well, I suppose that's what you can expect from the Duke of Avalon."

Their stares shot to Gawain, surprised and a bit frightened of what he'd said. Terence was by far the most frightened. The shock and regret on Gawain's face instantly took over even before they'd looked at him. His jaw dropped.

"Oops..." he whispered.

Terence's teeth pressed together tightly. "Milord..." Then he put on a normal mask and ran over to his knight, grabbing his wrist. Terence was small, but when he pulled him back, Gawain stumbled and almost tripped. "Well, I think that's enough wine for you, milord! Let's go now!"

Hastily, both left the room, leaving Dinaden, Tor and Lancelot in confusion behind them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dare of Guingalet I

**A/N: hehe, thought of this at school the other day. Just fun… I like writing characters drunk. Especially Gaheris. But it's not that hard if you've read the 10th book. XD I'd actually started this a while ago, but finished it up the other day in class. There'll be a part two soon enough. And, just a btw, this was inspired by a short idea in Feste the Fool's Slice of Life I. I just loved it, and… *shifts uncomfortably in chair* I'll delete this chapter if she/he tells me that it's copying too much. But I had to give credit, so you all know it's not my idea. So… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. Review please, the whole deal. Enjoy! :) J**

Tor sighed, and put his head down on the desk. His brain was almost dead, and he could hardly think. The papers he had laid in front of him bounced up, catching some air, and then floated back down softly. He kept laying down there, though, as if it would somehow get rid of his headache.

"I just don't know how Kai keeps his place as seneschal," Tor mumbled. "No wonder he needed a night out." Then an idea came to him, and he paused. "Hm… I'm sure he won't mind just a five minute break."

So the exhausted knight stood up and left the room. He started to go to the dining room, also where all the knights would gather to talk, joke and sometimes, like that night, get drunk. Tor told himself he would not, for he had work to do. But as he stood in the doorway, he saw Kai and Gaheris laughing loudly and spilling some beer on themselves. Tor rolled his eyes, and started to head away to the courtyard. But then a familiar voice called out to him.

"Tor, don't go!" said Dinaden from the corner of the room. "I'm the only one sober here at the moment; I'd like some company."

Tor thought this over for a second and shrugged. He walked back into the dining room and to his friend. Kai saw him enter, grinning, and held his jug out to him as if to say 'cheers'. "Tor!" he exclaimed. "Ay, why aren't 'cha doin' mah paperwork?" he asked, voice wavering.

"Just taking a break," Tor said casually, still walking to Dinaden. "It's stressful."

"I feel ya, I do," he nodded, gulping down more from his jar.

Tor sat down next to Dinaden. "If you're not going to drink, why do you stay with these two?" he asked, tipping his head to Kai and Gaheris.

"Because they're entertaining," he smiled. They both looked back at the two drunkards, who were swaying and grinning like fools. Dinaden sighed. "Behold, ladies and gentleman, Sir Kai and Sir Gaheris, the glorious knights of King Arthur's legendary Round Table."

Tor chuckled. "In their natural habitat." The two friends crackled up, which caught the attention of Kai and Gaheris.

"What's so funn'eh?" Gaheris exclaimed.

"Making fun of you," Dinaden grinned.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Well why're ya here if you ain't havin' a drink?"

"I'm only going to be here for a minute or two, so I'll stick to observing, thank you very much," Tor chuckled a bit nervously. Then he got up from the table. "I'd better get back to your paperwork anyway. Enjoy your night off, Kai. Thank me in the morning when you're sober."

He began to leave, but Kai stopped him and held him back by gripping his arm. "Aw, don't be like that, Tor, have some fun!"

"Usually, I would agree, but you'll be angry if I don't finish this one-"

"NONSENSE!" Gaheris cried. "You'll be 'lright! We've even got something planed and we want _you _to try it!" He stuck out his arm and pointed to Tor dramatically, but his weight was set forward too much and he face-planted into the floor. Tor winced.

"Great… that _totally _makes me feel like I can trust you two."

"We're trustable!" Gaheris grinned. His voice was slightly muffled by the floor.

"What do you have in mind for 'fun'?" Tor asked, quoting with his fingers.

Kai said, "Gawain and his squire are gone, right?"

Tor nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"And what does Gawain never let us do?"

"KISS HIM!" Dinaden yelled. Everyone looked at him in surprise, but he just shrugged and continued. "Well, at least I'd hope so." A second later, and not a second too early, Kai and Gaheris burst out in hysterical laughter, but quieted down enough to hear, "But, then again, Tor came pretty close to that when they were dancing."

That was when Tor started to blush. "Y-You weren't even there!" he exclaimed.

"But from what I heard, it was quite the affair." All of them winked at him.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "_Anyway, _what were you going to say it was, Kai?"

"None of us have gotten to ride his horse!" Kai explained.

"Guingalet? He'd throw us! Quite violently, too," said Tor.

"We won't know 'til we try!" said Gaheris. He was wobbly stumbling up onto his feet. "We want to see you try!"

"Why me?!"

"So you can have a chance to r'lax!" Kai told him, patting him on the back and shaking him roughly. Slowly removing his friend's hand from him, Tor sighed.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "It'll be fun, I suppose."

"Exactly!" Gaheris said. He started marching- _literally _marching- out the door. "Now let's go!"

"I'll get the horse," Dinaden grinned.

So, slowly, Tor followed the three of them away.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dare of Guingalet II

**A/N: second half! Ugh I was going to put it out on Monday but I lost my flash drive at my friend's house and it took me a WEEK to get it back… but now is better than never. :D hehe poor Tor… I do love 'em, though. I wish Gerald Morris had given him more of a part in the series, though. It's a bit harder to develop his character. But the first book is real helpful; he was AWESOME there. And the first book was my favorite anyway. Less Lorie, more Terence, Gawain and Tor. And NO Eileen! Perfect. (I'm sorry, I DO love Eileen. I just hate her with Terence. I plain HATE Lorie. Read Close Your Eyes and you'll know why.) Oh, and by the way, at the end there's a reference/interaction with my first chapter, Faery Racism and Mud Pools. If you haven't read that or don't remember it, do it. :)**

**So anyway… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. Etc. Review (etc. should come AFTER review but WHATEVER) Enjoy! :) J**

While Kai, Tor and Gaheris waited in the dim courtyard, Dinaden was gone into the stables looking for Guingalet. Why Gawain and Terence had left without his horse, they didn't know. (The real reason was because they had gone to Avalon, and Terence promised that he would get them close enough to Camelot to walk back.)

Finally, Dinaden walked back with the horse. Or, rather, _stumbled _back _pulled _the horse. The black coated mammal was whipping back and forth vigorously, trying to escape the knight's grip on his reins. But Dinaden was stronger than he looked, and kept his hold.

"How did you manage to find him, let alone drag him out here in the dark?" Tor asked.

"I know which stable he's in," answered Dinaden, "so I felt my way through. It was still a bit hard, though."

It must've been hard; their only source of light was the full moon, and even with that they still had to squint their eyes. No stars were out to back the white patch of light up. Guingalet was even harder to see in that tone of night because of the color of his pelt, but they could make out his form just a bit.

"Well," Dinaden grinned, patting the horse on the neck and earning a snap from the animal's jaws that barely missed him, "he's all saddled up, Tor! Go get 'em!"

Tor swallowed, and didn't say anything.

"What?" Gaheris laughed "'re ya scared?"

"Or, as some people are saying nowadays," Kai added, "_chicken?_"

"Yes to scared, no to chicken," Tor responded after mumbling the words, "What children."

"Why?" Dinaden asked, chuckling. Guingalet continued to thrash, but still wasn't able to break away. "They're the same thing, really."

"Scared sounds better!" Tor exclaimed. "And it doesn't even sound that great at all!"

"Come on," Kai sighed, "you'll be 'lright!"

Tor couldn't help but smile at him. It comforted him to know that his friend was backing him up. Even if that friend happened to be drunk. Kai usually didn't easily show his support to others, save Arthur. But still, Tor hesitated. Dinaden drew Tor's attention back to him when he gasped and the reins flew out of his hand! Guingalet dashed away- not to the stales, though. On his way he passed Tor.

"Grab 'em, Tor!" Gaheris encouraged.

Tor decided it was now or never, and threw out his hand. It grabbed onto the animal's mane, but he kept running, and the knight was swung over. To keep from being dragged on the floor like a sled- the concrete floor, at that- he directed himself to the horse's back. He landed, not perfectly, but well enough to adjust. Behind him, Gaheris, Kai, and Dinaden whooped and cheered him on.

"Yeah! Gooo Tor!" Dinaden yelled.

"Don't fall off!" Gaheris called.

"Don't die!" Kai said. (Somehow this was less hearty.)

Tor couldn't resist; he turned his head back and waved to them. His other hand had a tight hold on the reins. Guingalet looked back, saw Tor, and neighed surprisingly. Then he sputtered and bucked up. The knight was startled, though he knew this was coming. He took the leather in both hands. While trying to throw him off, the animal galloped to the edge of the woods, and out of the three other men's sight.

Dinaden turned to them, grinning. "Come on, let's go catch up!" The two nodded, and ran after their friend with as less staggering as possible.

Tor, now in the forest, was laughing and enjoying himself._ Turns out they were right,_ he thought. _This is so much fun…! _But after a minute of jerking and a choking of the reins, both he and Guingalet heard voices nearby.

"Honestly, Terence, you need to get out more! Do something new… something crazy."

"Not happening, milord."

"All you ever do is sleep, eat, clean, polish my armor, and clean! And that's just in Camelot!"

The horse neighed to get their attention, but Tor hissed through his clenched teeth and yanked him away, cutting off his whinny halfway so it couldn't be heard too much. He had pulled too hard, though, and Guingalet let out one more sound before toppling over and smashing Tor to the ground beneath him.

"Ack," the knight hacked, the last bit of breath being squeezed out.

"I'm not one for crazy," replied the tenor voice. Then Terence and his master, Gawain emerged from the bushes and stopped immediately when they saw Tor being crushed under Gawain's horse. The strangest thing about the two returning from whatever was that they was both… covered in mud. It really made Tor wonder what they were doing. He thought about asking, but with the position he was in at the moment, he felt as if he should not be the one asking questions. He stared up at his friends and felt his face grow red. The three kept exchanging glances awkwardly.

"But apparently _he _is," said the squire.

"Tor, what are you doing with my horse?!" Gawain exclaimed.

"N-Nothing inappropriate, I assure you!" he chuckled nervously. Gawain grunted. With that out of the way (it wasn't), Tor narrowed his eyes and asked, "It that… _mud?_"

Now it was Terence and Gawain's turn to be embarrassed, but somehow Terence was more sheepish looking than his master, and looked away. Gawain nodded to answer the question.

"Yes. I insulted Terence so he started chasing me and we ran into a mud pit."

Tor was silent for much too long, and then burst out laughing. Now both of the standing males were blushing equally as much. "Yeah, go on, laugh it up!" Gawain yelled a bit sarcastically. He, when Tor didn't stop, clenched his teeth and stepped past him. "Fine, now I'm not helping you up!"

Tor's mouth shut and he became popeyed. "Oh, come on, Gawain! I was just joking! Come back, please! Your horse is _heavy!_" he whined. When the knight didn't respond, he continued, "Terence, help, I beg of you!" Neither turned around. "How cruel…" he whispered, half kidding.

From afar, he saw Gaheris, Kai and Dinaden meet up with Gawain and his squire. The three gasped.

"O-Oh!" they exclaimed in unison.

"H-Hi, Gawain," said Kai, his voice swaying.

"Hello, drunkards," Gawain grunted. "What's with Tor, trying to ride my horse?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Dinaden laughed loudly.

"Ye'h," agreed Gaheris.

"He just went crazy, sayin' 'e could control 'em!" Kai joined in.

"NO!" Tor yelled. "YOU TRAITORS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, I WILL! JUST YOU WAIT!"


	7. Chapter 7: What If 1: Knightly Things

**A/N: it's been WAY too long since I wrote a SQT fanfic that I can actually post, and I'm sorry about that, but here it is! There'll be more of these "what if" stories where instead of something happening to one character, it happens to another, and I'm really looking forward to it! I got the idea from my best friend Anna, who writes a lot of HG (Hunger Games) fanfictions. Obviously, the underlined lines (haha, underlined lines) are copied from the book. Gerald Morris wrote those gorgeous, genius works of legend, not me. So… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate (although I'd rather you not do that last one). And review! The more reviews I get, the more I feel that my writing is liked by someone. Enjoy! :) J**

Knightly Things

On Page 75 of The Squire's Tale (by Gerald Morris), Sir Gawain, by accident, slayed a lady. It was shameful to his honor, and the only men who knew of this act were Sir Ablamor (of the Marsh) and Sir Gawain's squire, Terence.

But… what if _Terence _had killed the lady?

"You _are_ contemptible!" Gawain said incredulously. He feinted quickly to his right. When the knight shifted his weeping shield that way, Gawain pivoted the other way and smashed his sword down on the knight's foot.

The knight exclaimed in pain, but held tightly onto his lady. Gawain grunted and turned his head to Terence. He ordered, "Terence, you may as well fight too! Get a sword!" The squire obeyed his master's orders and drew a blade from its case attached to Guingalet.

The two worked together: when Gawain faked one way, Terence would go the other and get a chance to strike. It was pathetic the way the knight used his lady as protection. Dishonorable. Neither Terence nor Gawain wanted to harm her, so they were trying to somehow push her away from him.

Finally, something out of the plan happened. The knight hiding behind his woman had had his sword in one hand, just not holding it properly to hang onto her. He let go with that hand and sliced Gawain's hand. The two pieces of skin separated from each other and his hand, and it was close down to the bone. He growled and his sword fell to the ground.

Terence considered that his master was hurt in the back of his mind, but in the front, he saw opportunity. Terence was no knight, yet, but he knew moves. Partly because he'd been watching Gawain's skills ever since they met, but that hadn't really been all that long ago. It was mostly because he was simply comfortable with a sword in his hand.

He wasn't violent in the strength sense, but took more to speed and strategy. That was how his body was built as well.

But when Gawain stepped back to make way for him, Terence, as gently as he could managed, grabbed the lady's shoulder that the knight had let go of and pulled her away from him. She staggered back to Gawain. Terence briefly looked back at him master for some sort of cue or permission to deliver the strike that Gawain had vowed, and saw him nod.

The squire quickly nodded back, feeling some form of power blossom in his heart. Gawain was a very kind and forgiving master, but he was still in a much higher position than Terence, leaving Terence not much opportunity to do knightly things. Even if was just delivering one blow.

The knight recovered and swung at Terence, but Terence dodged and swung a mighty blow at neck level. Before the blow could land, though, the lady threw herself in front of the knight again. Terence could not check his blow, and the lady's head rolled between Terence and the knight.

A spear went through Terence's heart when he saw what he'd done. Before his mind assured him it was just an accident, it went through several stages of denial after going completely and utterly _blank_.

For a long minute Terence, Gawain and the other knight stared at it in eerie silence. Terence kept hoping that somehow he'd wake up in the middle of the fight; that he'd just been daydreaming. His heart pounded hard enough through his ears and his blood was burning enough, though, to alert him that this was not a dream. Then the knight fell to his knees and clasped the lady's body.

"Kill me," he whispered at last.

Terence, who was too frozen in physically and mentally to do anything- even breath, was grateful that Gawain stepped in. "No," Gawain said hoarsely. "Death would be too gentle. You may bury your lady's body, but you will carry her head- and the hart's- to Camelot and tell King Arthur your story, how you used your wife for a shield and shamed us both for the rest of our lives. If you fail to do this, I will hunt you down and kill you by inches. Understand?"

The knight nodded.

"What is your name?" Gawain asked.

"Sir Ablamor of the Marsh," the knight said. "And her name was-"

"I don't want to know," the squire said. It was discourteous to interrupt those higher than him, but Terence felt nothing he could do ever again could be more dishonorable than what he had just done.

"Tell the king that Sir Gawain sent you. Now go!" Gawain ordered Ablamor.

Sir Ablamor nodded his pale head and left briskly with the leftover remains of his lady. Terence, broken and crushed, dropped and his knees hit the ground. He stared at the place where the lady had formerly been. Gawain knelt next to him and put his hand on his squire's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," Gawain whispered.

Terence couldn't look at his master; he just nodded. Although his gesture was forgiving of himself, his heart was tainting him from inside to out. Gawain could see this. Halfway through nodding a third time, Terence shook his head, and there was nothing else to say. If this is what could come of knightly things, Terence no longer wanted to take the risk.


End file.
